Bullies and Adorable Victims
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Matthew Williams is in love with football jock Alfred F. Jones. Gilbert Beilschimdt has been bullying Matthew since the beginning of time. Why? Maybe because he's in love with poor little Matthew. Wait, he's too awesome for that! Wait is he? Eventual PruCan! Slight Very slight AmeCan.Please review!
1. Bullies

_**A/N: I know I said I was going to finish "The Notebook" and this is a new chapter! Haha! Just kidding! There's like some ideas popping in my mind! Okay okay, everyone knows that my OTP is UsCan and I know you guys know I'm super obsessed over it! Wait a minute you think I'm going to write an UsCan fic? Hah! You thought wrong! I'm actually writing a PruCan. It was inspired by a Fanfic that I read about two years ago. I don't even remember the name nor the fandom but I know the plot starts with the Uke being bullied by the seme but for me the Seme gets seduced by the uke! I am soo going to get banned from fan fiction….Should I make this a T fanfiction?**_

_**Voice: You should write some smut!**_

_**-turns around huh?**_

_**Voice: WRITE SMUT!**_

_**-Sees my ex- So…That was you?**_

_**Steph: Ahahaha yup!**_

_**Dear lord… Anyways…I'm decided to make a PruCan series. I have no inspiration to finish "The Notebook" because the concept isn't even mine….Whatever. –le sigh-**_

_**Title: Bullies and Very Adorable Victims**_

_**Summary: Matthew Williams is in love with football jock Alfred F. Jones. Gilbert Beilschimdt has been bullying Matthew since the beginning of time. Why? Maybe because he's in love with poor little Matthew. Wait, he's too awesome for that! Wait is he?**_

_**Rated T (I don't want to get banned!)**_

_**Pairing: Slight UsCan, eventual Prucan (Might change on my mood)**_

* * *

"_You're so weird!" a bunch of kids said to me as they pushed me down on the snow. "You still carry a bear around you what a baby!" one of the boys said. _

"_And why do you look like a girl? That's weird!" another said._

_My eyes began to swell with tears. It's not my fault that I still carry around a bear. If I haven't been so lonely all the time and I can't help it that I look like a girl! m-maybe I- My thoughts were cut off when a young boy came and shooed the mean bullies away. "Go away! Leave him alone!" Strangely enough I don't even remember what the boy looked like._

_The bullies began to run away "Look he's got a friend! Let's scram"_

_The young boy kneeled in front of me and smiled. "You okay?"_

_I just nodded at him and fought the tears that were about to drip down my face._

"_W-wait! Don't cry!" I immediately stopped crying and he gave me a small little bird charm. "Stop crying now will yah? I'm here so don't worry!"_

_I gave him the largest smile to my ability. "Okay!" _

_After that day, I never saw that young boy every again_

* * *

A small blonde boy was pushed against the lockers by a much larger boy. Matthew, the boy who was pushed against the lockers looked up to meet crimson red eyes. "Well, well, well look what we have here?" the larger boy said.

"Leave me alone Gilbert" The smaller one said.

Gilbert roughly grabbed Matthew's collar, giving him a nasty glare. "You're telling me what to do? You of all people? You're nothing but a little fag"

"P-please Gilbert…J-just leave me alone" Gilbert looked down to those beautiful purple orbs and loosen his grip on Matthew and just walked away.

Gilbert's not a bad guy, not at all. He's just misunderstood. He has nothing against gays or anything. In fact he himself is gay. He doesn't want to admit that he is because he has a reputation to keep. He's the bully! Why would the bully be gay? Not only that but the kid he almost (Or try to) beat up is the kid he's in love with for how many years now? Since forever! He just hates himself for being an ass to the poor boy. Besides, it's not like he has a chance. Matthew is in love with someone else.

Matthew fixed himself up, as he retrieved his books that fell and walked back to class. He was scared of Gilbert. He was really scared of him. Not only was he a scary looking albino, but he harasses Matthew every single day. It's not like Gilbert is actually physically hurting him (well except when he gets pushed in the lockers but that didn't really hurt) but he bothered him a lot. He called him stupid names like queer or faggot. It didn't help that teachers don't help him because Gilbert's grandfather was the Principal.

Walking into class he took his designated seat right behind his crush. Alfred F. Jones. Alfred F. Jones was the school's football star. He had the looks, the ladies, the fame and he was very wealthy as well. Not only that but he's the most kind hearted boy in the whole school, although sometimes his good deeds kind of get annoying, but it didn't really matter. Matthew has liked Alfred ever since middle school. It was during lunch time when Matthew had nowhere to sit, that's when Alfred came to the rescue and invited Matthew to sit with him. After that they became fast friends.

"Dude…? Dude!" Matthew snapped out his thoughts when Alfred was calling him.

"Huh?" Matthew looked up to see their math teacher really upset.

"Now Matthew, I was asking what's x for the area of the triangle?" Mrs. Connor said.

"I-it's seven ma'am" Matthew answered hastily.

"That's correct. Now Tino…." Mrs. Conner turned her attention to another student and left Matthew slightly embarrassed.

"Were you day dreaming or something dude?" Alfred whispered behind him.

Matthew only put his head down in response.

"Dude?"

Matthew decided to ignore Alfred. As much as he wants to talk to him, he simply cannot get in trouble again.

After math class he went straight to literature where he dreaded to be in, because Gilbert was in that class. But first he headed to his locker to get his respected things for that class.

"Hey fag!"

His whole body froze. He knows that accent anywhere. That thick _sexy…. _Wait sexy? He turned around to see it was only his cousin Francis. "F-Francis! You scared me"

"Ohonhonhon~ I can't help it Mathieu~ My German accent is flawless" Matthew just glared at his cousin and grabbed his things, closing his locker then walking away.

"Seriously, Mathieu are you really that blind?"

Once he reached the classroom, the bell rung and everyone was there, except for Gilbert. A mere seconds later, Gilbert burst in the door, breathing heavily. Mrs. Ivrine eyed at Gilbert. "Is there a reason why you're late, Mr. Beilschimdt?"

"W-well, you see Ma'am, I-I uhh" He says, trying to explain the situation.

"Nevermind you" She says sternly. "Go to your seat." Gilbert walks in the class smoothly, taking a seat, three seats behind Matthew where he stares at him for the whole hour.

Matthew's wavy blonde locks that flow down his face, which makes him look like a gentle creature. How his porcelain skin glow under the sun and how his glasses frame those beautifu-

"Ahem" Gilbert looked up to see Mrs. Ivrine looking down at him with a glare. "Were you paying attention, Mr. Beilshimdt?"

"What do you want?" Mrs. Ivrine only frowned at the response.

"Do you know who your partner is for the Romeo and Juliet Project?" Gilbert looked around to see everyone was already paired up except for….Oh god! _Mein Gott! _There he was. Silently sitting at his desk. Too scared to even talk.

"My partner doesn't have to be Matthew now is it?" Gilbert asked the older woman.

"I hope for the best on that poor boy" Mrs. Irvine left Gilbert's desk and sat on hers. "You guys have the rest of the hour to brainstorm and I expect those projects due by April twenty second!"

Gilbert got out of his seat and sat next to Matthew. Matthew looked scared and to be honest as well, Gilbert was scared too. Not only was he near the person he loves, but he was also working with him on a project. He could be a bully and make Matthew do all the work all by himself, but that wouldn't be right! He actually read the goddamn play!

"I-I could do the project by myself" A soft adorable voice was heard.

Gilbert was speechless. Matthew. Gorgeous, adorable Matthew. He looked so cute when he blushes. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were watery. He was just so goddamn adorable! He can't help but blush himself.

"You okay?" Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Canadian's face with concern. "Y-you're a bit red"

"It's nothing, you twerp" He said cooly. "Now finish the goddamn project, queer" Dammit he did it again.

"Y-yes…"

Something inside Gilbert broke. He hurt his little Matthew. He didn't know why he started bullying Matthew in the first place. He was just so innocent. Ever since that day…That day was the day he fell for the boy.

While Matthew was brainstorming, Gilbert noticed something on Matthew's back pack. It was a little bird. A little bird charm that is. A smile crept on his face. He wonders if he still remembers. "Yo, fag"

Matthew looked up at Gilbert. "Y-yes?"

"What's with the bird?" Matthew looked down at his backpack to see the object Gilbert was pointing too.

"I-it's just a charm that a friend gave me a long time ago"

Hearing that made Gilbert's heart skip a beat. "W-where's that friend now?"

"I don't know…He just left so suddenly"

_I'm here Mattie! I'm here! _Gilbert wanted to say those words. He wanted to kiss those kissable lips of his. Damn why does he have to be so cute. "Whatever" _Dammit I did it again! _

When the bell rang signaling that school was over, Gilbert quickly ran out of the class room, with his heart beating like a love sick teenage girl. "Dammit!" he cursed to himself. Matthew was so goddamn cute. The way his hair just waterfall around his face, it was just so ugh!

Gilbert reached to his locker to grab some things for him to leave, but he was stopped by his two best friends. "Oh Gilberto~!" Says the Spanish idiot who flared his arms around Gilbert's neck

"Hey! Idiot get off me!" Gilbert yelled.

"Is it true Gilberto? That you are Mateo's partner for class?" Gilbert only sighed as he pushed off Antonio.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Seriously Gilbert, you really need to get your head straight." Francis said. "You got to tell him how you feel"

"Shut it Frenchie" Gilbert yelled. "Why do you care?"

Francis only sighs. "Because, Mathieu is my dear cousin"

"He's your only cousin" Antonio piped

"And because you are my friend Gilbert" Gilbert avoided eye contact with Francis. "Being the bully is not helping him fall in love with you"

"That's not the point Francis! He'll never look at me!" He practically almost yelled. "He's in love with that Jones kid"

"That might be true, but…" Francis says but was cut off when he sees Matthew approach him.

"F-Francis, your mom says you're giving me a ride home" Matthew says, trying to avoid Gilbert.

"Ah, that is true! Come now Mathieu" He led Matthew out of the corner but before he did, he gave Gilbert a look. A look that Gilbert knows very well.

"Well I'll see you around too Gilberto" Antonio says before he leaves the albino behind.

Gilbert sighs as he walks out the school. He didn't really live far so he just decides to walk home. He doesn't even like the buses and his car is just crap. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde running for their lives. He turned to see Matthew was actually bullied, by _real _bullies!

Gilbert made a run for it and saw that Matthew was cornered. "Oh look, little fag Matthew is about to piss himself" Said one of the larger boys

"Hah! That'd be fucking hilarious!" Another boy said. The larger of the two grabbed Matthew's collar and was about to hit Matthew until, Gilbert was fast on his feet and quickly threw a rock at the larger one.

"The fuck?" Both of the bullies turned around and sees Gilbert. Gilbert was giving them an intimidating stare.

"Which one of you fucks decided to pick on him" His glare even more intense scaring the bullies away

"Holy shit! This guy's scary!" With that they took off.

Matthew was on the ground. He looked up at Gilbert as tears began to swell in his eyes. Gilbert walked up to him and saw the memory reoccurring. "W-wait don't cry!"

Wet salty tears began to drip down Matthew's face. He was scared now. This time it was Gilbert. He was torn why Gilbert decided to save him. Him of all people. "G-go away Gilbert"

Gilbert has done it this time. He really did made Matthew cry. He kneeled down in front of him and patted his head. "Hey didn't I tell you not to cry?"

Matthew's tears stopped at looked up at Gilbert. Then, there was a flash of a memory when he was younger. The boy that saved him from a long time ago. "Y-you're him…"

Gilbert's face turned red as he turned his face away from the smaller male. "W-what the fuck are you talking about?"

Maybe it wasn't him, but the situation made him remember the time when he was younger. "T-thanks"

Gilbert slowly looked back and sighed. "Can you stand?"

Matthew tried but his ankle seems to be twisted. "N-not really"

Gilbert only sighed. "Where's Frenchie?"

"He says he has to go back and do some work, I told him I was just going to walk home"

Gilbert sighed as he turned his back. "Get on"

"W-what?"

"Did I fucking stutter kid? I said get on! I don't want to beat you up now!" Matthew was surprised. Was Gilbert helping him? But it didn't matter; he got on Gilbert's back and held onto him tightly. Gilbert started walking, to his surprise, Matthew was like a pillow. Weightless. Does this boy even eat? But on the way home, both were quiet.

Once they reached Matthew's house, Gilbert set him down slowly, careful not to hurt the smaller boy. "I-I'll tell my mom about my ankle"

"Whatever" Gilbert said cooly. "Just don't hurt yourself next time" Gilbert gave Matthew a smile causing the blonde to smile as well.

"Thanks"

"Stop saying thank you!" Gilbert says as he turned around to run the other direction.

Matthew just smiled as he limped inside. His judge of character was a bit off. Maybe Gilbert wasn't such a bad person after all

Meanwhile with Gilbert, he ran to the old park where he met Matthew. The day where he fell in love. "I see you managed to take Mathieu home"

"Go away Francis" Gilbert said to his friend.

Francis sat next to him on the bench was they watch the kids on the playground play like they did when they were children. "That could've been your chance"

"Like I said, he'll never look my way" Gilbert sighed.

"Maybe so, but you have the will to make him look your way" Francis said as Gilbert stayed quiet. "I know you Gilbert. You are not the type to be a bully"

"How would you know Frenchie?"

Francis chuckled as he got up and ruffled Gilbert's hair. "That's because I never once saw you lay a finger on _mon petit Mathieu~"_ With that Francis left.

Maybe that French idiot might be right.

* * *

_**A/N: FUCK YOU GILBERT! I KNOW FRANCIS IS RIGHT!**_

_**Steph: You should not yell out any spoilers, Lo.**_

_**Lo: Y-You're still here?**_

_**Steph: I'm always here.**_

_**Lo: Y-you're a creep.**_

_**Steph: I was your gay lover, so shush!**_

_**Lo: W-well anyways please review! I actually worked hard on this! I edited this myself**_

_**Steph: In other words this story has a lot of spelling, grammar errors.**_

_**Lo: Shush you! But anyways if I get at least 4 reviews on this one I might..MIGHT! add another chapter. I'm not even sure if I'm actually going to continue this. But have you guys every noticed that most of my stories, the majority of it is just A/N?**_

_**Steph: Is it because you're a lazy bastard?**_

_**Lo: Y-you're still here? I thought you left!**_

_**Steph: I will never leave! Muahahahahaha!**_

_**Lo: Mon Dieu...**_

_**Please review, desu~!**_


	2. Adorable Victims

_**A/N: I was brainstorming last night. I really don't want to say this. As much as it hurts me, I will add some kind of UsUk….-gags- I know you guys will hate me but, there's got to be something that'll make Mattie not like Alfred….I DON'T WANNA WRITE USUK Dx wahhhh!**_

_**Oh well…Here's a new chapter.**_

* * *

Francis has received a text from his mother that Matthew is in the hospital at the moment so he rushed over to see what was wrong. When he got there, he saw his mother and Matthew's mother at the waiting room. Mrs. Bonnefoy saw Francis as she angrily stomped over and gave him a nasty glare.

"You were supposed to give Mathieu a ride home!" She yelled at her son

"Well you see Maman-"

Francis was cut off when his mother roughly grabbed his ear. "That is no excuse! Now did I taught you wrong?"

"Francesca, maybe Francis has something to do" Mrs. Williams spoke softly behind the bickering French woman.

"I swear you are more like your father everyday!" Francis just smiled nervously at his mother, not saying a word, so that he wouldn't anger his mother. "I swear Madeline I wish I had married you instead of your horrible brother!"

Mrs. William blushed as she was held by Mrs. Bonnefoy. "Oh Francesca, please we're in a public place~"

Francis just stood there awkwardly as he watched his mother making sexual advances towards his aunt. Sometimes, he wonders if both of them have a secret affair. Not long after a doctor walked up to the two women as Mrs. Bonnefoy let go of Mrs. Williams. "Which one of you ladies is Mrs. Williams?"

"T-that'd be me" Mrs. Williams said.

"Your son has torn a ligament in his ankle, but not to worry he'll be fine in just a couple of months!" The doctor said.

"Oh, thank god! I saw my poor Matthew limping today I just had to take him here" Mrs. Williams said.

"Well, your son might use crutches for the time being, you may now see him if you wish"

"Thank you doctor" The three of them walked in Matthew's room where he has a cast around his ankle and next to him was a pair of crutches. Mrs. Williams was the first to run up to Matthew giving him a hug, almost suffocating him with her unusually large breast. "My poor Mattie! You're alright!"

Matthew blushed as his face was practically smushed by his mother's chest. "I'm fine mother, I just tripped and feel"

"That wouldn't have happened to you if your idiotic cousin would've taken you home!" yelled Mrs. Bonnefoy.

"Maman, I said I was sorry" Francis says trying to calm his mother.

"I swear where did I went wrong?"

Mrs. Williams walked up to Mrs. Bonnefoy as she rubbed her back. "It's okay now Francesca, we better go back and make dinner, this time Francis will take Matthew home"

"He better!" Mrs. Bonnefoy glared at Francis as she excited the room with Mrs. Williams.

"Sorry about that Mathieu" Francis says sitting next to Matthew. "I didn't know that you could've been hurt"

"It was nothing, Francis I just tripped" Matthew said as he climbed off the bed, grabbing his crutches.

"How'd you get home" Francis asked with a devious smile.

"A-a friend!" Francis eyed Matthew suspiciously then ruffled his hair as Francis led him outside the hospital and into Francis's car.

After Matthew was safely home, Francis decides to head to the park. When he got there, he saw Gilbert on a park bench and decides to sit next to him. "I see you managed to take Mathieu home"

"Go away Francis" Francis only shook his head. Sometimes he doesn't get his friend. How would Kiku put this? Gilbert seems Tsundere.

"That could've been your chance" Francis took out a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it as he watched the children play.

Gilbert just grumbled as he took a cigarette from the pack. "Like I said, he'll never look my way"

Francis handed him the lighter as he just chuckled at his friend. "Maybe so, but you have the will to make him look your way" Francis paused for a bit as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "I know you Gilbert. You are not the type to be a bully"

Gilbert shook his head as he lights his own cigarette taking a long drag just like Francis did. "How would you know Frenchie?"

Once Francis was done with his cigarette he threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He ruffled Gilbert's hair as he turns to leave. Before he does, he turns back, with a smirk on his face. "That's because I never once saw you lay a finger on _mon petit Mathieu~"_

Not a second later, Gilbert grabbed Francis's shoulder with a determined look on his face. "Francis, help me"

With a smile, Francis agrees.

The next day, Matthew came to school with his crutches with everyone staring at him. He wasn't used to this attention so he tried his best to ignore all the stares. Once he got to his locker, he was surprised to see Gilbert standing there. Matthew turned around to quickly avoid him but Gilbert was fast that his hands grabbed Matthew's shoulders. "L-look, about yesterday"

"I won't tell anyone!" Matthew yelled (Or to his standards, like normal talking volume)

"I-It's not about that" Gilbert blushed as he began scratching the back of head nervously. "I'm here to say sorry. Yesterday was kind of my fault"

Matthew couldn't believe his ears. Gilbert Beilschimdt was apologizing to him? "It's okay, I-I wasn't careful, that's all. It wasn't your fault"

"W-well…Yeah-" Gilbert was cut off by a noisy American who flung his arms around Matthew.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled (loudly) Causing Matthew to drop his crutches almost falling over if Gilbert wasn't there to catch him. "You injured yourself!"

Matthew blushed at Alfred's actions. Alfred was pretty much clinging onto Matthew. "I-it's nothing Alfred, I'm fine"

Alfred grabbed Matthew's cheeks and looked at him with concern. "Don't worry! I'll carry your books"

"Actually, Jones I already have that job covered." Alfred turned around and saw Gilbert swing his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

_Show people that Mathieu is yours_

"W-wait! W-what?" Matthew looked up at Gilbert, blushing. "W-when did I agree to this?"

Gilbert glared at Alfred which made the American back up a bit. "You sure about this Mattie?"

"Of course he's sure~ I'm his cousin's best friend" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Alright, then. See you later Mattie" Alfred turned around and went to bother the British boy Arthur.

"I swear he thinks I'm invisible or something" Matthew sighed. Matthew looked up at Gilbert and gave him a dirty look and proceeds to go to his locker.

Maybe he pissed off Matthew. He followed him to his locker and stayed there nervously. "Look I-I'm sorry"

"When are you ever sorry? You're always harassing me, why are you nice all of the sudden"

Gilbert was silent; he didn't know what to say. He just can't confess, at least not now. "Frenchie kind of got fed up with me" he said as an excuse. "I just want to do him a favor, alright kid?" Dammit! He did it again!

"Whatever." After Matthew got his things as he crutched away.

Gilbert just sighed and tries to find Francis. Once he did, he saw that Francis was talking to Antonio. He stomped over to them, fuming with anger. "Oh no! Gilberto is about to explode!"

Gilbert just sneered at Antonio as the Spaniard just backed away. "Shut up Antonio"

"My, my Gilbert seems upset" Gilbert looked over to Francis who had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face off, Frenchie. Your cousin hates me"

Francis just sighed. "Really Gilbert are you going to give up that easily?"

Gilbert shook his head as he leaned against Antonio. "I don't know man; Matthew….Matthew is way into that Jones kid"

"What happened to that awesome Gilberto who claims that he is so awesome he can get anyone he likes?"

Gilbert growled at the Spaniard. "You can't even get that potty mouth Italian"

"That maybe so Gilbert" Francis spoke. "But that's different, Antonio tries"

"Don't worry Gilberto; I'll win his heart, like you'll win Mateo's heart!" Inside Gilbert, he felt a sense of determination. He wants Matthew to be aware of how he feels.

"Unlike both of you, I have no romantic experience. I'm no lover"

"Mi amigo! Remember you are friends with a French man and a Spaniard!" Antonio said smiling at his Prussian friend.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gilbert groaned at his friend's foolishness

"That means, we are experts at the subject of_ l'amour_~" Gilbert wasn't sure if he was scared or glad, but he knows that this won't go well, but might as well give it a shot.

_**Let the games begins**_

* * *

Francis told Gilbert that he should bring Matthew some flowers. He didn't know why he agreed to the stupid idea. Come on! Matthew's a boy and he won't take anything sissy like flowers, but Francis did mention that Matthew has a tulip garden that he takes care of, so might as well give it a shot.

With a banquet of tulips of all colors, he slowly walks up to Matthew who was by his lockers, grabbing a couple of book. Before he actually gets to him, Alfred beats him with a banquet of tulips _and _roses. "Mattie! Here! I heard you like flowers, so here's something from me"

Matthew looked up at Alfred as he blushes cutely. "T-thanks Alfred."

Alfred grinned widely as he patted Matthew's head. "Anything for you!"

Gilbert clenched the flowers in his hand as he threw them away. He was beat again.

* * *

Antonio gave Gilbert a plan to catch Matthew when he falls. The plan was, Antonio _"accidentally" _trips Matthew and Gilbert happens to be there to catch him in his arms. Their eyes will meet and sparks of love will arise! (Great plan Toni)

It was about 5th hour as Matthew was crutching down, hoping not to get pushed, and as planned Gilbert was just happened to be near him, so he can catch Matthew. Antonio then trips Matthew but the plan failed when he accidentally trips Feliciano, a helpless Italian who was caught by his strong German friend.

"Ve~ Thank you for catching me Ludwig!" Ludwig sighed as they continued walking.

"Just be careful, Feli"

Gilbert angrily looks at Antonio as the Spaniard just ran off, scared of his Prussian friend.

* * *

During 7th hour, (Which was literature) Gilbert sat awkwardly next to Matthew as he worked on the project. Gilbert mentally sighed. He didn't really know what to do anymore. Maybe he should just ignore Matthew all together. All he's going to do is hurt him. He looked at the project (Which was a timeline of the events) and saw that there was something wrong. "Hey"

Matthew looked up from his work to look at Gilbert. "Yeah"

"You're doing it wrong" He leaned over to grab and eraser. "You forgot an important event. Romeo's banishment"

Matthew's eyes went wide. "I didn't know you actually read it"

Gilbert just shrugged. "Well, it was pretty interesting"

Matthew just smiled sweetly. "Whatever you say"

Matthew continued to do the work as Gilbert watched him silently. "If you want me to help, I can do something"

Matthew looked up again as he thought for a bit. "Well, I got the dates done, would you mind if you bring in some scissors, colors pencils, markers and I'll bring in the board."

Gilbert smiled. He was happy he got Matthew to talk to him. "Of course! I can do that"

Matthew just nodded and continued on. He still wondered why Gilbert was being nice. He should just keep his guard up, but he did like his company now. "Well, I'm counting on you"

The bell rang, as everyone gathered their stuff as begin to exit the classroom. Gilbert however stayed behind to help Matthew with his things. "Are you still mad?"

Matthew stops to look at Gilbert as he gathered all this things. "What do you mean?"

Gilbert froze at the loss of words. He just stayed there silently as Matthew stared at him. "I-I uh…" He quickly turned to the side, avoiding eye contact. "W-well you see…"

"It's okay I'm not mad" Matthew said.

Gilbert looked down, blushing to see the Canadian smiling sweetly at him. "T-that's good"

"I better get going then" Matthew said as he slung his backpack on his shoulder as he crutched out the classroom.

Gilbert mentally smiled to himself. He should really just stop bullying Matthew for the time being. No scratch that, he should just spoil Matthew. That sounded like a plan, unless that Jones kid spoils it. It looks like Jones has a thing for his little Matthew.

* * *

Matthew was in Francis's car as they drove home. Matthew was silent, thinking about the earlier events. Matthew glanced at Matthew for a moment noticing that the boy was deep in thought. "Mathieu, is there something bothering you?"

Matthew looked up at his cousin, snapping out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, not at all"

"What is it cher? You can tell me" Maybe Gilbert finally made his move.

Matthew sighed. Maybe there was no use keeping it a secret. "You're Gilbert's friend right?"

"Oui, what of it?"

Matthew paused for a bit, thinking of something to say. Maybe he shouldn't say anything. Who knows? Francis might go tattle to Gilbert. No! Francis isn't like that! "W-well, what's up with Gilbert? He's suddenly nice all of the sudden!"

Francis only laughed. He can't believe his cousin is so dense about this. "Well Mathieu, it's something you have to figure out yourself"

"What if it's actually a way beat me up!"

"What would he gain from beating you up?" Matthew stayed silent. Francis was right. Maybe Gilbert was a bit, lonely? "To be honest, cher he probably have a change of heart"

"Right…"

Once they arrived at Matthew's house, Francis grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket as he placed it in his mouth then lights it. "Do you need help out of the car?"

"I'm good" Matthew said, getting out of the car, and then limping to the back seat to grab his crutches. "You should really stop smoking, Francis you'll die early"

"If only you tell my mother the same thing" Matthew only shook his head as he crutched to his house.

"Whatever you say Francis"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I got 8 reviews on the first chap? Omg! Twice as I actually expected! I'm sort of suffering a writer's block and this is the best I could write . And note that in the park scene, in the first chapter Francis and Gilbert weren't smoking, but I added that to give them a "Bad boy" look I mean, they're "The Bad touch Trio"**_

_**Notice Francis and Matthew's mother's names? :D**_

_**Please review~!**_


	3. Flurishing

A/N: So updates will be slow because I'm taking summer school (I'm behind on credits ehehe) plus a summer job and sadly also doing shit with family over the summer. This is what is going to happen; updates are going to be slow! I'm sorry but I have a notebook with notes about the story so right now the notes goes up to chapter 5 so yeah I will be writing on those notes on my free time at school and at work and I can easily put them down so I won't have a hard time with just writing it. I'm really sorry if I'm going to be slow on updates but I'll try my best to finish this! I swear this will be the first multi-story I'm going to finish! I've lost interest in a lot of my stories, but I swear this one will be finished!

* * *

The next day at school, Gilbert came in campus with a huge smile on his face. He walked down the halls with people staring at him, but he didn't care! He got Matthew to stop hating him (Or that's what he thinks) Gilbert then went to Matthew's locker and waited for him there, since he hasn't arrived yet.

When Matthew arrived at school, he was met by Gilbert at his locker. Gilbert had a really cheesy smile in his face that was almost…._cute._ Wait what? He blushed at the thought but quickly brushed it off. "Hey Shortie" Matthew snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gilbert towering him, with his hand on his head. "Are you spacing out?"

"O-Oh I'm sorry, must be my medication!" Matthew lied as he crutched to his locker grabbing a few books for the morning class.

"You know, if you're feeling under the weather, you could've stayed home, if not I could carry your books to first period" Gilbert scratched his cheek nervously as he blushed.

Matthew just laughed as he noticed Gilbert's slightly tinted cheeks. "Maybe you should've stayed home, you're a bit red"

"A-Am I?"

Matthew just laughed and stuck his tongue out cutely and handed Gilbert his book. "Just kidding, but sure you can carry my books. I have Honors French"

"R-right" Gilbert laughed nervously then followed Matthew to the Honors French class.

When they got there, Matthew directed Gilbert to his seat and Gilbert placed his books on his desk. "Thanks, I don't know why you're doing this, but thanks anyways" Matthew flashed a smile at Gilbert as the albino just blushed brightly

"Y-yeah, no problem"

Gilbert exited the room to his first class with his whole body shaking. Matthew was just so goddamn cute. He shook those feelings aside and walked to his first period class. _Goddammit that violet eyes of his._

* * *

It was now third period. Gilbert didn't have a single class with Matthew except for Literature and lunch (It's not even a class Gilbert) but instead for about most of the day Gilbert was pretty much stuck with his super French playboy cousin. They were both in World History and yet again, Gilbert was stuck with Francis in a group worksheet.

"How's it going with Mathieu? Made some progress?" Francis said teasingly.

"It's none of your business, Frenchie" Gilbert mumbled.

"Did he fall for you yet?" Francis almost yelled.

"Shut up, idiot!" Gilbert only blushed as he begins to viciously choke the French idiot.

"Oh~ Gilbert I didn't know you were so kinky!" Gilbert only blushed more thus beating the shit of Francis in the classroom. Don't worry, this is a usual thing. Mrs. Applebottom who's a really old lady doesn't seem to care.

"Dammit, Francis you're an asshole" Gilbert was done beating the shit out of Francis and went back to his work. Despite Gilbert's image he still managed to get good grades and usually maintains a GPA of 4.0 every semester.

"I was kidding with you, but seriously how's Mathieu?" Gilbert was silent for a bit pretending to do his work, until Francis pinched his cheeks. "Hello? Gilbert, I am talking to you"

Gilbert swiped Francis's hand away and decided to give in to his friend. "Well, I don't know. He's just so damn cute and he's still a bit cautious around me"

Francis just smiled. Gilbert was really oblivious when it came to the subject of dating. To be honest Gilbert hasn't dated anyone once. He's a sophomore too. Sixteen years of being single kind of sucks, but he had his reasons. "Give him time Gilbert"

Gilbert ran his hand through his short silver and sighed smoothly. "I'm just scared that I'll hurt him. He's just...just so..."

"So…?"

"Cute"

Francis just stared at his friend, trying not to laugh at him. He has never heard of his friend say cute before! In fact, Gilbert even claimed that it was such a girly word that he'll never use it. Being a good friend, he decided not to make fun of him. "Well, Mathieu is pretty cute, I mean unless if he's playing hockey"

Both boys shivered at the memory back in 8th grade when Matthew was in the hockey team that beat up almost everyone in the opposing team. Francis wasn't sure why he stopped, he was so good. "Well, yeah I mean he hasn't even changed when we first met"

Francis just smiled and listened. Perhaps this would be a good experience with Gilbert.

* * *

It was 5th period now when lunch rolled around. Usually Francis sat next to Matthew and Gilbert would occasionally join in to tease Matthew, but he wasn't there today. Gilbert approaches Francis sitting next to him. "Where's Matthew?"

Francis just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's eating at the courtyard"

Gilbert nodded and went to the courtyard. What he saw was pretty surprising. He saw Matthew lip-locked with Alfred. Looking at the scene made Gilbert's heart shatter in a million pieces. By the looks of it, Matthew was kissing back and he was enjoying it. Gilbert mentally laughed at himself then turned away. Maybe it was a bad idea to try get with Matthew. Matthew was in love with Jones.

7th period was finally here. Matthew crutched inside taking his seat. Afterwards, Gilbert came in and saw Matthew. He didn't really look ecstatic at all, shouldn't he? It didn't matter now. Gilbert just took his seat. In his book bag was the stuff Matthew requested to bring. He was glad he didn't let Matthew down.

When it came to the group work, Matthew hand the board out and they started working on their project. Neither talked and it felt awkward. "So…" Matthew said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Gilbert responded. After a good ten seconds it was silent again.

"I see you brought the markers" Matthew

Gilbert just chuckled. Damn he was just so cute, even with small talk. "Yup, I like the color of the board"

Matthew just smiled and blushed. "Yeah, I do like this color"

"White's your favorite color?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew shook his head and laughed. "No, it's actually red"

"Red? Why red?" Gilbert tilted his head. This was something new.

"I'm French Canadian" Matthew said.

"Oh"

Both were silent again and just kept on working.

"Violet" Gilbert blurted out.

"What?" Matthew looked up at Gilbert confused.

"My favorite color is violet"

Matthew just smiled and shook his head. "That's a pretty color"

"Yeah" Gilbert stopped doing his work and looked up at Matthew. Without thinking, he reached over to place Matthew's hair behind his ear. Finally realizing his actions he panicked and resumed his work.

Feeling the touch Matthew just smiled and blushed, glancing back at Gilbert. He really is a nice guy, he really hasn't been digging deep.

* * *

After class Gilbert helped Matthew cleaned up and also carried his stuff to his locker. Matthew looked anxious on the way to his locker. He wasn't making eye contact with Gilbert (Not that he usually does) or saying anything. Gilbert wondered what was wrong.

"U-uh…Matt? Can I call you that?" Gilbert said awkwardly as they got to Matthew's locker.

"Uh, sure if you want. Now what is it?" Matthew answered looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert bit his lip nervously as he watched Matthew put his combination in. "Are you and that Jones kid together?"

Matthew froze and laughed nervously. "Ahaha, well today he asked me out"

Gilbert's heart literally stopped beating. He had no chance with Jones. Jones was perfect for Matthew. "D-did you say yes?"

Matthew just blushed and shook his head. "No…"

Gilbert sighed in relief, but he wondered why. "Why?"

Matthew shrugged as he opened his locker, putting his books away. "Well, it's complicated"

"Oh"

Both stood there awkwardly until Matthew coughed. "W-well, I better go. Francis is probably waiting for me"

"W-well I was meaning to ask you if you'd like to come over to finish the project tomorrow" Gilbert looked away, afraid to see Matthew reject him.

"W-well, um, sure" Gilbert looked back at Matthew and smiled like a kid with candy in his hand.

"Don't worry Matt! I won't like bring you to an alley and beat you up!" Gilbert then ruffled Matthew's hair and laughed. "Well I'll see you"

* * *

In the car with Francis, Matthew was smiling like a little teenage love struck girl and Francis certainly knew that. "How was your day, _cher_~?"

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Francis. "Oh it was fine." Francis just shook his head and kept silent.

"Francis?"

Francis glanced back at Matthew who looked like he was about to cry. Such a cute child he is. "Yes, _cher?_"

"Could you keep a secret?"

Francis knew it! Matthew did have something on his mind. Frenchman's intuition probably? "Of course! What is it?"

Matthew hesitates a bit then took a deep breath. "W-well, you see" He paused. His face was not all red. "I'm seeing Gilbert differently now"

"How so?"

"W-well, you see I've been thinking and well, when Gilbert smiles at me, my face gets all red and I can't help but blush! It's annoying!" Francis just laughed. "Francis! It's not funny!"

"Cher, perhaps you might have a little crush on, Gilbert_, oui?_"

Matthew's eyes widen at Francis's words and made him blush bright red like a tomato. "W-what? No way! Never in a million years!"

"So then, tell me Mathieu, why is your face red?"

"Because it's freaking hot in here! Turn on the A/C for god's sake Francis!"

Francis just laughed. His little cousin has yet to learn.

* * *

After Francis has dropped off Matthew, he went to the park again to find Gilbert there sitting on the same bench.

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert!" Francis called out to his friend.

Gilbert looked up and waved sheepishly. "Yo"

Francis took a seat next to Gilbert and took out his cigarette pack. "You come here a lot don't you_, mon ami_"

"You bet" Gilbert took a cigarette out and his own lighter and lights his cigarette. "I usually come here just to look back on memories"

"The day you met, _mon petit Mathieu_?" Francis then took out a cigarette then lights it.

"Yeah, he still can't remember, but whatever he will soon" Gilbert took a long drag from the cigarette and rested his head back.

"Mathieu seems to warm up to you now" Gilbert turned to Francis and smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

Gilbert shook his head as he finishes the cigarette, putting it out on the ground. "That sound good, right?"

"It sounds very good indeed"

Gilbert got up and stretched his arms before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow Frenchie"

"I'll see you_, mon ami~_"

When Francis was alone, he put out his cigarette then stared at the sky. "Heh, I really wonder how this would turn out" He shook his head as he got up. "I guess I'll just see"

He left the park still wondering about the outcome.

* * *

"_Let's be best friends, okay Birdie!" Young Gilbert said._

_Young Matthew looked up at Gilbert and smiled. "Okay!"_

"_Alright! I love you Birdie!"_

"_I love you too!"_

* * *

A/N: -Sigh- After 8 cups of coffee I finally finished this chapter. Who knew putting notes into words were harder than it was. Oh well I'm happy I'm getting emails of Alerts and favorites! It makes me happy, but I also want some reviews to see where I went wrong or what I should do from this point.

Please review!


	4. Confessions of a Bully and a Victim

A/N: I realized that I have more free time than I expected. Even so, this is not an excuse but right now I just got dumped by my now ex-boyfriend and to be honest I don't really have much motivation. Right now I just don't know what's going to happen to the story but I'm just going to bullshit most of it.

* * *

Knock, knock. Matthew just stood outside the door, nervously waiting. He wasn't sure if he was in the right house. Knowing Matthew he easily gets lost (that's why Francis takes him home), or maybe Gilbert tricked him or something! All these thoughts were going through his mind then the door opened to find Ludwig, the large German kid in his Geometry class.

"Ja?" Ludwig said.

"U-uh…Does Gilbert live here?" Matthew asked nervously.

Ludwig nodded as he stepped aside. "You may sit in the living room; try not to make a mess"

Matthew just nodded as he sat there quietly as Ludwig left the room. He looked around and saw the place was very neat and in order. There was a bookshelf, a TV in the middle, a couch (Where Matthew was sitting) and a couple of chairs and a coffee table. He placed his stuff next to him and waited for Gilbert until he heard someone come in. "Hey West, have you seen my…"

Matthew and Gilbert met eyes. Gilbert only had a towel on. His hair was wet and dripping down his chest. He was really pale, but not in a bad way, but it showed off a lot of his muscles. He was really toned, not buff but he had a really nice body that Matthew couldn't help but stare at him. Gilbert on the other hand turned red, redder than Antonio's tomatoes. "H-hi Gil"

"Shit!" Gilbert ran back and went back to his room only to come back, clothed. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you came early"

"Well you did tell me to come at two o'clock" Matthew raised his wrist to check his watch then back at Gilbert. "It's two thirty right now"

"O-oh...My bad" Gilbert only blushed in embarrassment. "Well, we should start"

"Right" They took out their things and begin to work. At first it was awkward, again. They barely talk but both glanced at each other every once in a while, blushing here and there.

"Nice weather right?" Gilbert said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, really nice…" Matthew awkwardly scratched his head as he was coloring the board.

"You know, everyone likes cloudy weather" Gilbert laughed nervously as Matthew just smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose"

Again it was silent.

"You don't have crutches today"

Matthew looked down at his leg and saw he only had a boot on. "Yeah, they said I don't really need it anymore"

Gilbert just smiled and sat back. "That sucks"

"How so?"

"I can't take you to classes anymore"

Matthew just laughed and shook his head. "You can if you still want to"

"I can?" Matthew nodded. "That's awesome!"

Matthew just shook his head and went back to work. He looked at Gilbert and saw that he was really focusing on the project. His crimson eyes flared with determination, and for once he looked pretty serious. "Hey, Gil"

"Yeah?"

"What made you decide to be nice to me?"

It fell silent again. Gilbert leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I learn a lot of things from your cousin"

"What'd you learn?"

Gilbert blushed, looking away from Matthew. This wasn't really a good place to confess. Once he was going to say anything, someone came in. "Gilbert! We're home" A woman with short blonde hair came in with a woman with silver came in.

"Kesesesese! Did my little libeling miss me!" The woman with silver went up to Gilbert and pinched his cheek.

"Muti! I have a friend over" The woman who happens to be Gilbert's mother stopped to look at Matthew.

"Oh my~ What a cute liebling!" Gilbert's mother jumped on Matthew who again was squished by breast again (Seems to be an often thing)

"Schwester!" The woman with short hair came in yanking Gilbert's mother off of Matthew. "You're suffocating the poor boy"

"You're no fun Monica" Pouted Gilbert's mother.

"Well, you're out of control, Gillean" Monica sighed as she dropped Gillean.

"Muti, Tante, Matthew and I got to work"

Monica and Gillean giggled. "Okay, Mein bebe~ Have fun!"

Both Monica and Gillean both walked away to the kitchen. "Sorry about my mom and my aunt"

"It's okay" Matthew said rubbing his cheek. "It happens to me. My mom and my aunt is pretty crazy"

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. "I know Francis's mom, she's a really good cook"

Matthew nodded. "I agree"

* * *

"Ahh! Finally! we're finally done!" Gilbert stretched his arms and sighed in

relief

"Yeah that was a lot of work" Matthew put down his pen and rested his back on the couch.

"Gilly~ Does your friend want to stay for dinner?" Gillean called out

"Mom! Don't call me that!" Gilbert turned all red as he sank down in his seat.

Matthew just laughed and stood up stretching his arms. "I don't want to intrude,

I should be going home"

"What?" Gillean came out and marched up to Matthew, pinching his cheeks.

"You're the only friend of Gilly's that is actually normal!"

"Mom!"

"Now, Gilly, I'm trying to speak" Gillean turned to Matthew and sighed. "Please

Matthew, join us for dinner. My sister and I made too much"

Matthew sighed in defeat. "Sure"

Dinner was, well lively. Both Gillean and Monica were happily drinking beer,

Ludwig was sitting there awkwardly eating wurst and Matthew and Gilbert just gave

each other small glances.

"Oi! Mattie!" Gillean called. "Why dun' cha have suuumm beer!"

"Gillean! Matthew is only what...? Seventeen?" Monica said in a slur.

"I'm sixteen" Matthew said.

"Riiiighhht!" Gillean and Monica started singing happily as Gilbert looked at

Matthew and laughed is apologetic way.

* * *

The rest of dinner was a bit, well...new? After Ludwig and Gilbert got their

mothers to their rooms, Gilbert offered Matthew to walk home.

"Your mom and aunt seem nice" Matthew said.

"Yeah, they get crazy" It was now early spring and it was still chilly. Matthew then started rubbed his arms to get warm and Gilbert seems to notice. "You cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine" Matthew responded.

Gilbert took off his coat and placed it on Matthew's shoulders. "Here, I'm really not cold"

"W-what? No I can't wear this!" Matthew protested.

"You looked cold so I offered you my coat" Matthew blushed and buried in

Gilbert's coat.

"Thanks" Gilbert's scent smelled heavily of cigarettes and wurst. It smells good. Also, it also had a scent of beer, but it was very faint. Probably from

his aunt and mom. "So, does your aunt live with you?"

"Yeah, my pops and my uncle died a long time ago" Gilbert said.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Nah, don't be sorry. I like talking about my dad."

Matthew smiled weakly. "Hey do you want to stop here?"

Gilbert stopped and saw that they were at the usual park. "Why?"

"I like this place, I use to play a lot here, but I end up getting bullied, even back then. So, what's your dad like?" Both Gilbert and Matthew were now sitting down

"Well, I never knew him. He died when I was about five years old and that's when I moved back to good all Deutschland!"

"That's sad"

"No, he died a good man! My uncle and my dad served soldiers in the military,but they died while on duty. Their bodies were sent to Germany where my whole family was there. We stayed in Germany for a good two years and moved back here"

"How about you? What's your life like?"

"Well" Matthew was fidgeting with his fingers as they sat there under a lamp post. "I grew up here. I never really left"

"Your dad?"

"My dad, well he's a complicated guy. He shows up one day then leaves the next"

Gilbert fell quiet and listened to Matthew. "I don't know what happened, but I'm an illegitimate child from a wealthy business man. My parents met at a bar, got a couple of drinks, and things happened."

"That's how you blessed me with your awesome presence!" Matthew just smiled and continued

"Since I'm a illegitimate child, I was never liked in the other side of the family. My dad was nice enough to visit every once in a while, but I feel bad that I'm making my dad look bad"

Gilbert suddenly grabs Matthew by the arm and looked at him deeply. "Don't feel bad! You are a fucking beautiful person! I'm glad your dad was being a manwhore, because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't meet such a beautiful person! I felt bad for bullying you and I'm probably the biggest asshole, even bigger than your dad! I could probably understand why you would never forgive me but don't you dare ever forget that you're a beautiful person"

Matthew just stared at Gilbert blankly and tears start to swell.

"H-hey! Don't cry!"

Without warning, Matthew jumped onto him and hugged him. "Thank you"

Gilbert hugged back and held him close. Matthew was warm. He just sighed and held him as close as possible, afraid that he might disappear. "Ja, you're welcome"

* * *

When both left the park, they were outside Matthew's house, saying their goodbyes. "Here" Matthew said handing him the coat. "Thanks for letting me use it"

"Ja, it was no problem" Gilbert takes the coat and puts it on. "I'm glad you came"

"Me too, I enjoyed your family"

Gilbert smiled and patted Matthew's head. "I'm sorry they're a bit crazy"

Matthew shook his head. "My aunt and my mom can't stop sexually harassing each other"

"That's just great then, a lesbian mother" Matthew laughed and playfully smacked Gilbert on the arm.

"Whatever you say" Before Matthew could enter his house he stopped to look back at Gilbert. "I forgive you"

Gilbert's eyes widen as he starts to lean over, then Matthew leans over. They were so close to each other then…. "MATTHEW WILLAMS!" the door opened.

"H-hi mother!" Matthew looked at his mother who looked not so happy. "My poor child!" Again, she took Matthew and gave him a crushing hug against her breast. "I was so worried about you!"

"M-mother…Please I can't breathe!" Madeline let go of Matthew as he stumbled down into Gilbert's arms. "Thanks, but mom could you just…"

"Oh, right. Big boy discussions. I'll be inside if you need me" Madeline closed the door and left both Gilbert and Matthew in awkward positions.

"Yeah…That's my mom"

Gilbert stared at Matthew then back at the door, then a smirk came across his face. "Your mom, her boobs are nice"

"W-what?"

"Kesesesesese! That got your attention" Matthew pouted and looked the other way.

"Well, you shouldn't joke about my mother"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and engulfed him into a hug. "Hey, you know what?" Matthew blushed but melted into his embraced. "I-I really like you"

Matthew froze then stared at Gilbert. "You what?"

Gilbert's face turned red as he looked deeply in Matthew's violet orbs. "I. Like. You"

Matthew covered his mouth and blushed. "I-I uh…"

"I can understand if you don't like-"

"Wait! It's not that"

Gilbert stared at the blushing blond in front of him waiting for his response. "W-well?"

"Y-you see, the reason why I rejected Alfred is that…."

"That?"

"I-I was starting to develop feelings for you"

Gilbert blushed even more. "I-I ah… Also was the boy who gave you that charm"

"I-it was you?"

Gilbert nodded. "Of course, birdie"

Matthew's eyes widen. He turned his face to the door and struggled to grip on the knob. "I-I..T-this is…O-oh my goodness..I-I don't know…"

Gilbert sighed and petted Matthew's head. "I'm not asking you out, but I just want you to be aware of my feelings"

Matthew looked up and smiled. "Right, but right now, can we just remain friends? Until we settle this I mean"

Gilbert nodded at the agreement. "I agree"

"Well I better go"

"Yeah me too"

"See you"

"Bye"

When Gilbert left, Matthew entered the house with his mother smirk on her face. "So~ That albino is pretty cute"

"Mhmm"

"He has nice hair"

"Yeah"

"You like him"

"Yup"

Matthew stopped himself and looked at his mother. "Well, I didn't know you were into that kind of guys"

"Mother!"

* * *

A/N: Gahh! I'm just so under the weather. I swear the scene they just have with the park and the outside door thingy, oh my god! I need to stop thinking about that a hole! Oh well can't do anything about that. I need a girlfriend or something. –Le sigh-

Please review!


End file.
